1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generator for use with music boxes, chimes, time tone generating devices of clocks, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional sound generators, a sounding member is struck by a hammer jointed to a cam driven by a power source of a motor, spring or weight, and so on. In a sound generator what is called "Grandfather" or "long case clock" having a time tone generating function, pipes with different lengths for different tones are hung by strings. By striking the bottom end portion of the pipes with hammer devices driven by a pin-drum or a cam, a predetermined melody is generated. After that, by striking a plurality of the pipes with other device, a time tone is generated.
In the conventional mechanical sound generators, a plurality of gears, cams and a pin-drum are required. Thus, the size of the final products will increase and the position of the sound generator should be disposed near the cams.
Moreover, in the conventional sound generator, bending and restoring of leaf springs are used for striking the pipe gongs. Therefore, the striking force is determined by the leaf spring so that it is difficult to adjust the generating sound volume. Since the gap between the hammer head and the gong is small, it is difficult to adjust the gap to control the sound volume and to prevent twice striking.